Gossip girl's next generation
by Sweetlullabies
Summary: Told in many view points. Chuck and Blair are enjoying married life, Bella Bass is stuck between the Archibald brothers and Max Bass is trying to get with Autumn Humprey. Please review
1. Bella's average school morning

Bella looked at her clock on the dresser and sighed. It was time for school and she didn't feel quite ready _a few more minutes _she thought to herself. Her head fell back onto the huge pillow, she rubbed her nose into the heavy and expensive material of her creamy white quilt that was now wrapped up around her.

Just then a voice called from her room 'Ms Bella! Time for school' It was her dutiful Dorota who she had kindly inherited from her mother. She couldn't bare to be parted from her when she was younger so her Dad had employed her but she thought it was more bribing as he tripled her wages and gave her less hours. It had been a struggle at first as Dorota insisted she stayed with Eleanor. However she soon caved in when she found out Bella was upset and wanted her and only her to be her new maid.

Dorota opened the door with a tray holding Bella's breakfast. 'Ms Bella. You be late if you don't get up' Dorota said in one of her most strictest tones. Bella groaned and propped herself up. She grinned at the delicious food on her tray as Dorota sat it down on her bed.

'Dorota. You've outdone yourself. This looks delicious!' She smiled as Dorota smiled in unison. Dorota left Bella to eat her breakfast and get ready for school in peace.

Bella gracefully went down the stairs and automatically went to the dining room as this was where her family usually were in the morning. 'Good morning' she said in a high soprano voice.

'Somebody's in a good mood' Her mother observed. Her mother was sat down beside her father who had now put down his newspaper. They both looked at each other for a moment too long before turning to their daughter.

'Good morning Bella' Her father spoke in his low voice. He looked between his children 'ready for school?' he smirked.

'Yes Dad' Bella said in her most casual voice though she thought she wasn't fooling them.

Max, her brother who was undoubtedly one of the most obnoxious boys she had to share her company with clapped his hands together as he said 'Yes father' he was up to something, Bella thought as he did one of his most devious smirks.

'Well lets go. We don't want to be late' Bella said as she stood in the doorway. She rolled her eyes as Max was deliberately taking his time.

Her mother glanced at Max 'Yes. I think it's time you should be leaving. I don't want you both late for the first day of senior year' She grinned from ear to ear at this. It was obvious that she was proud that they were finally in their last year of high school.

Max stood up from the table 'Have a good day' he said cheerfully. Bella was getting tired of this charade.

'Don't I get a kiss?' Her mother asked in a way that was more like a demand. Max and Bella rushed to give their mother a kiss. Bella moved to her Dad who was now standing up to kiss him lightly on his cheek.

'Bye Daddy' Bella said in an almost childlike voice. This seemed to stir something in her father as his smile suddenly turned into a frown. Max raised his head to meet his father's gaze. They both nodded before Max disappeared into the other room as Bella followed.

Her mother had took her place next to her father and Bella could hear her faint voice as said 'I know Chuck. I know' Her mother's voice was soft and Bella could remember many times when that voice had read stories to her when she was younger. Her father had read to her too, it was one of the best things in the world and she found herself smiling at her memory.

Max and Bella stepped out of their apartment and went straight into the black limo. This was the exact time Bella had chosen to trap him 'I know your up to something Max and if you don't fill me in, I can cause a lot of bother' Her voice was dripping with fake sweetness and her smile reflected it too. However at the same time it was threatening and menacing considering her words.

'Don't you have your own problems that you should be sorting out like I don't know the Archibald brothers' He sneered knowing this would aggravate her and lean her away from his plan to ruin a nobody who had tried it on with Autumn Humphrey on their vacation. This girl had also happened to be Bella's best friend which could cause further problems seeing as though Bella would never let him get with Autumn.

'That's got nothing to do with you' she said darkly. It was irritating that Max was using this over her head. This situation was a very sticky one. It involved her, John and Will who were most commonly known as the Archibald brothers. They had each told her they loved her and she couldn't make up her mind which one she wanted to be with. And now the situation was reaching a climax, three times and counting they have physically thought over her. When Bella had to watch it once, she immediately stepped in to stop them by putting her hands on each of their chests. When her father found out, he was furious and that was a weak way of putting it.

She was hoping to make a better start and she could almost see it when Max pulled her out of reverie 'Hello? Is anyone in there. I thought not' He said sarcastically. Bella faked a smile at him as she got out to face her personal hell. She paced over to her minions as she called them and sat down in the centre.

'How was your vacation. B?' It was Molly Jovine who asked. She was quite a small girl with pretty blue eyes but Bella didn't look at her now.

'Great. Perfect actually' She said as she looked over to see if her best friend was getting here anytime soon. Bella started straightening her skirt for inexistent creases.

'Bella Bass' She heard the taunting voice from behind. She got up to see who it was. It was none other then James Baizen. She groaned internally.

'What do you want?' Bella asked impatiently. Her face was blank and cold.

'Only to see my favourite princess who's still without a prince. You know I could gladly take up the role if you'd like' He said in low charming voice as he grinned mischievously.

'I'm sure you would but I don't think you'd be fit to be a prince so why don't you go and charm someone who cares, preferably some of those skanks over there' She sneered as she gave him one of her infamous smirks. All of her minions giggled at what she just said.

He forced a smile as he said 'One day I think you'll drop that façade and come to your senses. You know where I am when you want me'.

Just before he began to saunter off Bella spat 'Don't hold your breath' Bella always had to have the last word and this time she did. God, she hated James. He was probably one of the only ones that could work her up like that except for Max but they were siblings, it was natural.

Bella could see a figure hurrying up the steps. The long blonde hair could only belong to one person and that was her best friend. Autumn Humphrey. They both swapped smiles and gave each other long hugs. 'Oh Autumn. I've missed you so much. How was your trip to Europe?' Bella enquired as they started to make their way to the building.

'It was amazing' she gushed. Autumn had been away for most of the vacation with her parents and Bella was exceedingly happy to have her back.

'Tell me all about it at break' Bella said as they reached indoors.

'Oh. I will' Autumn answered. Luck was on Bella's side today. She hadn't seen John or Will yet but soon she would have to face it. Just then everyone's phones beeped, it was their usual blast from Gossip girl that had haunted the previous generation too.

**Seems like B's happy about something. What could it be? Could it be that she hasn't see head nor hair of our two favourite Archibald brothers that are locked in a bitter love affair over our precious Queen B or that she's been reunited with her trusty sidekick. Tough call**

**Xoxo Gossip girl**

Bella snapped her phone shut. She loathed gossip girl, it caused unnecessary drama especially for her and everyone else who was popular. Autumn put her hand on Bella's shoulder reassuringly. 'ignore gossip girl' Autumn said.

Bella put on a smile but it was more grim more then anything 'See you at break' She said as she walked to her first class.


	2. Keeping the marriage life sexed up

Chuck's point of view

Chuck watched silently as Blair moved around, she was lithe and her steps were flighty. She stopped when she noticed him watching her. She gave a generous smile. _God! She was beautiful_ Chuck thought to himself in his head.

'What are you staring at?' She asked playfully.

Chuck heaved himself off the doorway and draped his arms around her 'only my beautiful wife' he said in his charming voice.

Blair wrapped her little arms around his neck and then leaned in to give him a slow breath stopping kiss. Chucked breathed into her heavenly enticing scent. It was unique because it was Blair's. She snuggled in closer at the side of his neck and he could feel her warm breath lightly tickling his skin.

Blair lifted her lips to his ear' Well since your being a good boy. I think you deserve a reward' She nibbled his ear teasingly. They were both hungry as they both found each other grabbing each other. Blair grabbed his hair and tugged lightly as she kissed him madly. Chuck in return lifted her up to carry her in the bedroom.


	3. Max adores Autumn

Max's point of view

Max was in his last class. trig who he shared with his best friend Will Archibald and Autumn Humphrey, his sister's best friend. His eyes darted to her as she flicked her hair delicately as she listened to the teacher moan on about today's lesson. A girl next to him leaned in suggestively as she gave him a seductive smile. He brushed her off as he gave a disgusted expression. She was Morgan Joans and she was known for being a whore as Gossip girl had sent a blast saying that she slept with nearly the whole lacrosse team.

She crossed her brow 'Why not? Your Max Bass. You've slept with nearly every girl in the school' she whispered. It was true, he has slept with nearly all the girls at this school but he only did it because he could never have Autumn. And because that was what Bass men did, his mother had tried hard to stop Max turning into a womanizer. She soon gave up though and usually Max would do anything for his mother but it was in his blood. He knew though that throughout all this womanizing, no one could ever compare to Autumn. She was his one weakness.

'You're an exception. I don't sleep with whores especially when I don't know where they've been' he sneered. He leaned back on his chair and smiled smugly as her face fell. Normally he would of just slept with her but he had remembered when she made a comment behind Autumn's back and since then he hated her.

Max was also angry because his victim who he had hoped to ruin was absent today. The odious boy was Matthew Grattan, he had made a pass at Autumn at the start of vacation and when she said no, he tried to imply that she was just playing hard to get. Autumn left and had walked off but it still didn't change anything. Max would of done something sooner but he had only found out off Bella a month later when she had been on the phone to Autumn and they had been talking about most embarrassing situations. Since then he had vowed to make Grattan pay!

Autumn turned around then and glanced at him, he felt his heart beating rapidly. His stomach twisted into knots just as it always did whenever she looked at him or when she was near him. She smiled wryly and turned back around. Her long blonde hair landed over her shoulders. Will who was sat next to him grinned at Max.

'I see you looking at Autumn' Will winked as he whispered too low for anyone to hear.

Max eyed him then said 'And I have to put up with you doing it to my sister all the time' Max smirked. 'Even Baizen has a thing for her' Max made a disgusted sound. _If he even thinks of touching my sister. I'll kill him_ Max thought to himself darkly.

Will's fists balled up on the desk 'Urgh. Bella would never get with him but I'm not too sure about my brother' Will fumbled as he ran a hand through his nearly black hair. Max could feel anger and jealousy radiating from Will's body. 'Bella and her friends weren't even on the steps today. It was pretty quiet.' Will continued as he looked down with a scowl. Max had been disappointed too because Autumn hadn't been there either. Just then the teacher spoke.

'Is there something you'd like to share with the class. William?' Mr Docks said sternly. All the students were looking between Max and Will. Many of the girls swooned heavily when they looked at them both, mainly because they were wealthy and blessed with handsome good looks.

Will looked up with an apologetic look in his face 'No. Mr Docks, there isn't' he muttered.

'Then I suggest. You keep quiet and listen Mr. Archibald' The middle aged teacher warned.

As soon as the teacher turned back to the blackboard. Max whispered 'Don't worry about your brother. I think you'll win' Will's frown had turned into a smile.

'Thanks Max' Will ushered.

As the bell rang everyone's phones beeped. Will sighed as he began to read the latest gossip girl blast.

**Seems like prince Will has even more competition then he bargained for. Doesn't he know, that one of our regular bad boys, James Baizen is also on the prowl for Queen B?**

**Looks like this situation is hotting up even more. Who will win in the battle for Queen B's heart? Maybe they haven't realised yet that she might be just as heartless as she appears to be.**

**Xoxo Gossip girl**

Max patted Will on the shoulder 'Bella's not going to be happy' Max hummed as he picked up his belongings as he walked out of the room.


	4. Growing old gracefully

Blair's point of view.

Blair felt utterly happy as she leaned back on the covers next to Chuck. They had been in their bed for nearly the whole day. She watched as his chest slowly went in and out. Her gaze travelled to his face. She always thought he looked peaceful as he slept, the faint lines on his face was nearly unrecognisable, he was growing old gracefully. She never thought It was possible that she would find him even more attractive as he got older but she did, his charm had never weakened. It only grew stronger. His charm was one of the many reasons why she could never resist him. That and his ability to understand her like no else could. The happiness she felt could never be defined.

One of his eyes opened as he took in her appearance 'See something you like?' He teased.

'As always' she teased back. She laughed softly as he lifted his hand to stroke her face and hair delicately. She leaned her head back onto his chest as she started to make swirly patterns on his skin.

'I'm worried about Max' Blair said almost to herself. Chuck stopped stroking her arm.

'If your talking about the womanizing. I think I know why' he said as he buried his chin in her hair.

'If you say it's because he's a Bass. I'll kill you' Her tone partly serious and playful as she looked up to meet his eyes.

'No. It's a girl. He liked her when he was younger and I think he still does' He grinned as he watch Blair take in this information.

'Who?' she asked as her eyes widened.

'Autumn Humphrey' he said as he smirked.

'Wait! How do you know this and I don't?' She asked as she crossed her arms and frowned.

'I know everything' he said smugly to himself. He moved a hand to stroke her waist. Blair could see a seductive smile playing on his lips. _Urgh! All that mother chucker thought about was sex sometimes _she seethed in her head_. _She smacked his hand away in a way he must of thought a tease. She soon gave in when his lips touched hers. _My basstard is going to be the death of me _she thought as she brought one of her hands to his hair.


	5. Which Archibald?

Bella's point of view

The end of the school day was over and Bella could feel a sense of calmness wash over her. That was until her eyes fell on not one but two of the Archibald's. She was waiting outside for her limo and Max as usual so there was no way she could escape.

She bent her head down as she heard four footsteps walking behind her. She bit into her lip before she held her head up and turned around with a full smile on her lips.

'Hey' It came out more nervous then she wanted it too.

'Bella' They said together before they exchanged glares. Bella could feel the tension simmering. _Damn! This is awkward _she thought.

She had to make conversation so she said the first thing that popped into her head 'So how was that party last night? I couldn't make it last night' she asked as she swapped glances between them.

'It was good. Though It would have been a lot better if you were there' John said as his green eyes twinkled. Will scowled at John's words.

'I'm sure it would' Bella agreed as she looked at Will sadly. Just then the limo turned up. 'Will, can you find Max if you can and tell him the limo will pick him up in 20 minutes if he's still here please' She asked as she opened her limo. She felt like a coward running away like this but she couldn't stand around and watch if they started fighting again.

He nodded as he watched get in with John looking too. She was safe now as the limo drove off. Bella looked out at the busy streets of Manhattan as she began thinking about the situation. _John doesn't really love me not like Will. I think really with John; I'm just an infatuation for him. _Bella concluded. She had made up her mind, she was going to tell John, first thing tomorrow that it was never going to happen with them.


End file.
